


he's back

by tellmore



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, cody loves his bf, noel loves his bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmore/pseuds/tellmore
Summary: based off the prompt:noel has a panic attack on stage





	he's back

**Author's Note:**

> i keep writing ab them as boyfriends uh  
> i ain't sorry
> 
> please don't read if u haven't read the tags
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](https://tinycody.tumblr.com)

Noel was fucked up. He knew as soon as he walked on stage and stuttered his way through his first joke, that tonight wasn't going to go well for him. 

He was antsy. Jumpy, even. The lights were too bright, the crowd too loud. Cody's larger than life personality was shining brighter than ever. He kept glancing over to Noel, a knowing look on his face as he picked up his slack. 

Noel was trying his hardest to ground himself. He couldn't focus on anything except the pounding in his chest or the ringing in his ears. He was locking up. His hands started shaking so bad that his mic slipped, causing a loud sound as it hit the stage. Everyone gasped and suddenly all the attention was on Noel. He could no longer make out any faces, his vision was going black. His brain couldn't make a complete thought other than the repeated mantra of "no no no no." 

Cody whipped his head toward Noel and immediately knew what was happening. He'd been watching him fight it since they walked out. He had to think quick to get Noel off stage. 

"Hey, guys, Spock has been hounding me to get to tell you these awful fucking tweets he's been seeing-" Before Cody could even finish, Spock was running out on the stage, phone in hand. "Finally! It's my time to shine!"

While Spock was talking, Cody rushed over to Noel. He placed his hand on his back and said quietly to him. "Hey, come on. Let's get you out of here." 

He started leading Noel out, he knew he was too far gone to do it by himself. Cody got him into a room backstage where they'd be alone. He gently helped Noel onto a chair and kneeled infront of him. 

Noel was frozen. His breathing was close to hyperventalating and he pulled a trembling hand to touch his chest, looking at Cody like he was his lifeline. Cody saw the fear in Noel's eyes and it broke his heart.

"Baby, I know your chest is hurting, it's okay. You're okay," Cody placed his hand over the one Noel had on his chest. "I promise you're alright." Noel shook his head as Cody was talking. He turned his hand over so that he was holding Cody's as tight as he could. 

"You need to take some deep breaths. You're not on stage anymore, it's just me and you. You've got this." Cody spoke sweetly to him. He pulled their joined hands to his mouth and kissed the back of Noel's. "I'm right here."

His eyes were burning and fuck, he did not want to cry on top of this. He took his free hand and covered his eyes as a sob came out his mouth. "F-Fuck.." 

Cody held Noel's free hand in both of his, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "Shh, it's okay baby."

Noel sucked a breath in, still crying. "I-I'm so fucked up, C-Cody.."

Cody squeezed Noel's hand. "You're not fucked up, babe." Cody saw the tears going passed the hand Noel had covering his eyes. "Can you look at me? Please?" Noel pulled his hand back and wiped his eyes before looking at his boyfriend. 

Cody grabbed onto his other hand and looked Noel in the eyes. "You are not fucked up, Noel Miller. You are thoughtful, and funny, and caring. And all the other good adjectives there are." Cody smiled at him. "I know you hate when this happens, because you feel like you're putting everyone else out. But you're not. You hear me?" Noel nodded and looked down. Cody put his finger under Noel's chin and lifted up, making him look at him again. "This isn't your fault. I need you to believe me."

Noel looked into Cody's eyes and saw how sincere he was being. He made grabby hands at him and Cody let out a loud laugh and sat on Noel's lap, wrapping his arms around him as Noel layed his head on his chest.

"Thank you for saving me out there." Noel mumbled into Cody's chest. Cody kissed the top of his head. "I always will. I'm sorry it took so long, I wanted to give you a chance to fight it." 

"Are you ready to go back out there?" Cody asked. Noel laughed. "Yeah, Spock is probably running out of things to say." 

Cody stood, pulling Noel up with him. Noel pressed a soft kiss on Cody's lips before they started walking out on stage.

"Alright, we can get this fool outta here." Noel said as soon as they got handed a mic and stepped out. 

Cody laughed loudly. Noel was back.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a prompt!!!!


End file.
